Clement
by bootahilley
Summary: A young teen named Hunter, and his friends, must choose a faction that will change their lives forever
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day of the Choosing Ceremony. My friend, Jordan, and I are both in Abnegation. He is outgoing and wild, and isn't afraid to speak his mind. Me, on the other hand, am not outgoing and wild, and I'm not afraid of speaking my mind, unless someone bigger is telling me not to, then I'll not speak my mind. Anyways, my name is Hunter. My mother was a Dauntless born, and my father was an Abnegation born. I'm not really selfless, and I really don't want to hurt myself doing something stupid. So, Jordan and I walk down the street to the building where the Choosing Ceremony is going to be held, called The Hub. Walking behind us is our other friend, Noah, who talks about everything about Science. I know what faction he is going to be in. In fact, from the day I met him, I knew he was going to be an Erudite.

When we got into The Hub, we waited until our names were called to walk over to the five bowls that represented the five factions. Gray stone for Abnegation, glass for Candor, earth for Amity, water for Erudite, and lit coals for Dauntless. When I took the aptitude test, my result was Amity. I just don't know which one to choose. When my name was called, I took the knife and made a small cut on my palm. I let the blood fall from my hand and into the earth. I am now an Amity.


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan chose Dauntless and Noah chose Erudite. We said our goodbyes outside The Hub as trucks pulled up. A woman with a scar over the right side of her face stepped out of the first one. "Welcome Amity initiates! My name is Johanna Reyes, representative of Amity! You have made the right choice to become one of us!" said the woman. All of the initiates got on the back of the trucks and I waved goodbye to my friends as the trucks led me away from The Hub.

When we got to the Amity compound, two men and two women stood in yellow and red outfits around a huge tree. We got out of the trucks and sat in front of them. Johanna got out of the truck and introduced us to the trainers. "This is Blissful Bart, Thrilled Tom, Happy Hannah, and Pleasant Penny" said Johanna, happily. "Thank you, Jolly Johanna" replied Bart. "Now, let's go and tour your dormitories" said Hannah and we were led inside.


	3. Chapter 3

In Erudite, Jeanine Matthews led the meeting of the Erudite initiates, which was held in a small meeting room. "Salutations, my diminutive neophytes, my name is Jeanine Matthews, and I am…" she paused and posed "…the face of Erudite." "Anyways, you probably chose Erudite thinking you were the most intelligent your faction has to offer, but, you'll have to be better than what your faction has to offer, you have to be the best Erudite has to offer" she said and stood up. "To put this plainly, and I NEVER, put things plainly, you must have the intelligence that no one before you has had to become anything in Erudite, meaning, to be number one, you must be one hundred times better than number two!" she walked over to Noah and put her hand on his shoulder. "Your name is Noah isn't it?" she asked. "Yes Ms. Matthews" he replied. "I've heard so many good things about you; the Abnegation council sees potential in you." She said keeping her hand on his shoulder. Noah smiled and she continued. "However, we in Erudite do not believe someone from Abnegation could ever make it in Erudite" she took her hand off of his shoulder and turned to walk back to the front of the meeting room. "So, if you want to challenge me, prove to me that you are 'the greatest' and I will let you into Erudite" she said turning to face the initiates. A few men and women in lab coats and glasses walked into the meeting room. "This is Mervin Mercury, Venessa Venus, Marsha Mars, Julia Jupiter, Satie Saturn, Urania Uranus, and Nephele Neptune" said Jeanine gesturing toward the people. "These seven people will be involved in the initiation process, impress them…and you'll have a better chance of impressing me" she said, as she took sheets of paper from her bag, which was sitting on the table. "These are Intelligent Quotient tests, if you get higher than a 110 on your test and I will allow you into the initiation process, but if you don't, you shall live factionless…good luck to you all" she said as she handed out the test.


End file.
